User talk:Hal Homsar Solo/2
Second talk page! Comment: Nothing too special... New bot Final test. --ZapwireBot 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) =D HAHA! First one!! YES! Anyway, Hello! Just bored, so I thought I'd finally be the first in something... =) Have a wonderful day! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) hi low hi --Gamgee 14:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Usermessage Coding To insert the usermessage coding, put whereever you want on your userpage. Then write something, then close it with . Good luck! What happened? Tell me please, --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 04:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Homsar! It's okay if it's not Aqua! NO! DONT QUIT PLEASE! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! (going to 100!) 02:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Are you working on it? Do you have a Youtube Channel? If you don't, you can sign up for other parts. RAWR! I just wanted to say you are awesome! Lol hi. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 20:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello how ya' doin?Minisure25 01:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Shout box broke Shout box just broke again :( BTW do you think sharkbate still likes me? Or do you think he hates me Partay Hi HHS! Im Gonna Have A Party On Saturday At 10:30 Well Maybe I Will Change The Time Later But Till Now Is That. Umm If Your Coming Respond Me At My Talk. Well Bye!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Teltu Tv Next week Ok? I'll send you the time later!~Teltu Brookelas' Fun House Hi Hal Hamsar Solo, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Nub TV You may shoot Snowball fight on Snowball Hill. You could also put it on youtube, but put Nub TV special, for Dojonub in part of the description. Thx! {User:Jaller2/Sig}} Problems? Forum:Can't upload? Work-around here! --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 17:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Page! Hi Homsolo I Just Wanted To Tell You That I Had Created A New Page That Is The Wizard Hat!!!!!!!! Well Its Not Compleated But If You Want To Help You Can!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Thanks You, You Put The Image, Your A Great Friend Im So Happy!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Homsolo I Wanna Tell You That I Made Another One An Plaz Help Me If You Can. Here It Is Parrot --Merbat Talk to me! 21:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I Did Another One And Here It Is: Tour Guide Hat Merbat Wall of Fame I really think you should be on the wall of fame! You have been editing so hard with the item drive. You really deserve it! [[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] Bla87 What did he say to you? Brookelas Party Reminder Hi Hal Homsar Solo, I wanted to remind u about the party on Friday. It is Brookelas’ Fun House! Here Is the schedule for the party -We meet in the Lounge (maybe play thin ice or astro barrier) -We will go to Brookelas’ Igloo -Bowling! -A Costume Contest/ Fashion Show! Here are the themes: Black, Green, Silly, Rare and Random! -We will do construction next! - We will Dance! -Have a mini-restaurant -Do wat ever u want! FEEL FREE TO TAKE PICS AND PUT THEM ON MY TALK! Click here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House for info on the party. Waddle On -Brookelas My party R U coming to the party? - User:Brookelas Fall Party Hey there! Your invited to Teltu's fall party! Click Here for more info! I would be very happy if you came! ~Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie! Award --Merbat Talk to me! 12:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I am happy someone says welcome to me! --DoomAnt 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello again! I need help in something, I want to ask how I can do a custome signature, I mean, look, you signature is orange and big! How can I make a signature like that? Please answer at my Talk Page! ---- --DoomAnt!!! 23:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ok! The Color can be blue, it can said DoomAnt and the words can link to my userpage, I dont know what can be at the fond, so please... Can you chose? and the picture... it can be a puffle if you want! Thank you a lot for helping me, Thanks for all! --DoomAnt!!! 23:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!! I am so happy you can help me, thank you a lot! I made an Award! --DoomAnt 00:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Award! for you! Thank you a lot!!! You are my best friend on the wiki! I made another award for you--DoomAnt 01:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm not going to beg for your awards but I never got a single one from you. What have I done wrong? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Item Protocols Hi, as you are an active editor of item pages, please observe the guidelines set in Item Protocols. Thanks, --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 10:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hello Hal! I invite you to my Puffle's Birthday, please read the invitation for info. Please come! My penguin name:Victoriasosa--DoomAnt 01:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: .... I would hope so! I would hate to lose one of my friends... :( I have been inactive lately, for a few reasons... I was on a vacation recently with no computer access, and truthfully... Club Penguin... is getting a bit less enjoyable for me... but, I still have lots of fun playing it. I would 'hate' to lose one of my best friends, so I hope we can be friends still! Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Quitting,What the heck? Please..Don't make the same mistake I did. Quitting. I realized that it is only an action to attract attention now a days. So I hope you've read what I have wrote and we hope you stay on this wiki. From your pal, CatZip888 11:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Are you able to film some videos here? If so, you automatically join.Thanks! Party! When:In 6 minutes. Server:Aurora Where:Mr Happy Too's igloo (Check the map) Mission Report! Great mission! Here, I made one for you here. Something Funny Hey Hal, since you and I both enjoy ''Phineas and Ferb, and I'm an avid Perry the Platypus fan, I thought I'd show you this. MY VERSION OF PERRY THE PLATYPUS' THEME SONG! (On the Fanon, of course...) As Doctor Doofenshmirtz once said, "Keep Beholding, Keep Beholding, Beholding, Beholding, and cease." LOL, Enjoy it! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:46, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Fun! U R really fun to play with on CP Hal. Thx for playing with me!!! -Brookelas go to my chat its http://xat.com/clubpenguinTrackerpenguin No!! Please dont quit! Your one of my best friends!!!! NOOO!! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:39, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks hal. Your a good friend. =) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sig Do you like my sig reply on my talk page and say if I could improve it! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Club Penguin Wiki needs major updating. I was wondering if u agree with me! We will get all the main users here and we will hav a big talk about wiki. We need ppl who ACTUALLY visit ALOT! So these r the ppl i thought of -U -Me -Shark -Hat -Sea -Europea -Pin Moi And now the rest r maybes -ChildPengu1 -Ced -Bigbird -Zapwire -Brookelas Hi Hello its me again! I just want to say hello... --DoomAnt 22:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ---- Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on Saturday. For info: See here -Brookelas UPDATE! The party information has changed! Please click here for the information! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:44, September 25, 2009 (UTC) NO! IF YOU QUIT, I WILL QUIT! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 14:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) award plz accept this award Lucas9147 Music Jam Hi ,I am having a Music Jam and I would like it if u could come! Here is the info. Day: Saturday October 10th Time: 7:15 AM PST, 10:15 EST Server: Sherbet Room: We meet in Night Club, and then we go to my igloo. What to wear: Musical Instruments OR Boombox, any music back round Special: We will go to the Lighthouse to play music. Sign up here if u would like to come! Waddle On! Award Here is your award! -r.b.y team! What? I read your page and I thought you were named after Han Solo!--Patti Poppy 17:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC)Patti Poppy Party Hi Homsolo, Imagen That Someone Prepares A Super Party With All Things And Then That Person Couldent Go Imagen It!!!!! (That Happend To Me...) --Merbat Talk to me! 00:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I consider you a friend :D... so I made this award! Hope you like it :D Christopher12 Sig Color 1: Orange Color 2: Gold Christopher12 Sig Can u make me 2 sigs plz??? Sig 1= Yellow name Green colour I want it to say Brookelas for my user page and I say Hi for my talk link! Sig 2= Orange name, Black outline plz! Thx! I want it to say Brooooooooooookelas for my user page, and Ooooooooooooooo for my talk Thx Hal, make Sig 1 first plz! -Brookelas WOW! Thx Thx VERY MUCH Hal! It looks really nice! Can u also make my other sig now too? Thx Hal! U R a terrific Friend! Brookelas [[User talk:Brookelas|'Hi!''']]